


Magnolia

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Greece AU, Black Parade Frank, Bottom Gerard Way, Danger Days Gerard, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gerard is a huge flirt, Gerard is a prince, M/M, Mutual Masturbation(as in they both masturbate to the thought of eachother), Power bottom Gerard, Riding, Rimming, Submissive Top Frank (that's my shit right there), Top Frank Iero, War, i need to stop, makeout sessions, shy frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Athens is a gorgeous city, and Gerard is the prince. Being in a place of power is seriously overrated, and stressful. When his old guards get sent to Sparta and he finds the adorable Frank Iero at his command, what will he do? And what will they do when things begin to get hard?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukesdaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/gifts).



> This ones gonna be a bit longer. I deidicated this work to lukesdaydreams, because their fan fiction is what inspired me to start this account. I hope you will all enjoy this. Shoutout to my friends who read all my stuff and accept my craziness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I accidentally deleted chapter one....but luckily it still makes sense.

Frank's PoV

As soon as I see him, a fire sets in my belly. His hair is short and fiery red, and his hazel eyes sparkle as he looks at me. I look at him and allow my eyes to trail down his body. I take notice of the black satin toga and gold sandals, both extremely expensive. He even has a small golden laurel wreaths pinned to his hair. Too expensive to be a servant, besides, he wouldn't be at the head table if he was a servant. Maybe an escort for the prince? Either way, he makes my heart skip a beat. I make eye contact with him for the second time after my name is called and he smiles. The prince scolds him for something and he brushes it off mindlessly, continuing to look at me. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was flirting with me. Maybe even if I did know better I would say he's flirting with me. When he bats his long eyelashes I feel my throat constrict and the room grow 10,000 times hotter. I swallow thickly and all I can imagine are his hands on me. They're nice hands too, artistic and delicate, and I definitely wouldn't mind them touching me. I can hear King Way continuing with his speech but all I can focus on is the candied smile on his face. I let my eyes trail down to his legs before I force my eyes back up, I've never seen a male with such a short toga. Gods, why haven't these damn hormones gone away yet, I'm already 18! He looks a bit older than me, but I can't bring myself to care. Those things don't matter in Athens. Two different names are called out, both very familiar to me. 

"Pete Wentz and Brendon Urie, royal guards to prince Miachel James Way", King Way says. I watch Pete and Brendon go up, Brendon bouncing back and forth on his heels and Pete trying to smile nonchalantly and failing. The prince stands up, stony expression apparent looking over at his new guards, and trying to keep a smile off his face when he sees Pete almost trip. I watch as two of the guys I grew up with are now inducted as guards. I then look over at Ray who has a mix of excitement and apprehension on his face. He's always been the most cautious of us four. We've all been waiting for this our entire lives. We've grown up coddled by the kingdom, our every need tended to. We always watched the troops march back into Athens since we lived on the outskirts of the city. They would wave at us, even the wounded, and in response we'd gape at their awesomeness. They've given us everything we needed and more, and we all made a pact when we were 10 (8 on Brendon's end and 12 on Ray's end) that we would join the military to protect the kingdom that has always kept us safe. I love this city more than anything, and I want to make the same difference that those soldiers made. I manage to keep myself from looking at the satin-clad stranger again as to pay attention for my name and position to be called. 

"Frank Iero and Ray Toro", King Way calls. I can feel my heart stop in my chest. I walk up with Ray at my side. Part of me is slightly soothed by Ray's presence, but the stronger part is terrified. What part of the military will I be inducted into? What will I guard? Fuck. I stare up at King Way as my heart pounds in my ears. 

"Frank Iero and Ray Toro, royal guards to crown prince Gerard Arthur Way", he says. I look over as the satin-clad stranger stands up. I can fully see him now, the toga hugging his hips in a provacative way. O-oh, fuck, that's what I'm guarding. I marvel at how simultaneously lucky and unlucky I am. On one hand, fuck yeah! I have a hot prince to guard! On the other, Fuck, I have the crown prince to guard. I must have done better on the evaluation than I thought, they only accept the best of the best to guard the prince, especially the crown prince. 

I repeat the vows, virtually from memory to the whole crowd. 

"I promise, to take care of the position I have been given. I will fully devote myself to the kingdom and its needs, even if this means choosing said kingdom over myself. I will put forth the laws of the Gods to all the citizens of Athens. Most of all, I will exhibit how a citizen of Athens should behave, and protect the royal family before any needs of my own", I say, my right hand raised. When I turn back to sit at the table with Ray I catch the eye of the prince, Gerard. He continues to bat his eyelashes flirtatiously and I look away, a blush and a smile both spreading across my face. The ceremony continues on with only a few positions left to announce. I stare at him, trying to conceal my blush. God he's hot. As the ceremony comes to a close he saunters up to Ray and I, and I swallow thickly and straighten up. Gods I'm an idiot, crushing on the prince on my inducting day, classy. He smiles brightly. 

"They finally chose guards that wouldn't absolutely bore me to death, thank the Gods", he says with that blinding smile. I can practically feel my heart say 'nope, that's too fucking cute for me to function'. Ray laughs brightly and I suddenly feel left out, so I force a laugh. Gerard seems to laugh even harder at this and I feel a bit foolish. It would've been better to not laugh at all. I watch as the laughter dies down and he takes my hand and Ray's. 

"I'll lead you to my room and show you the guard's quarter for royal guards, then I can answer any questions you may have", he says. He turns around, each of our hands in his.  
The skin of his hands is soft and unharmed, and strikingly different than mine. Mine are covered in calluses and small scars that I try my very best to cover with ink. He leads us out of the bustling feast hall and into the quiet hallway illuminated by torches. The orange light dances around the wide hallway, servants bowing to Gerard as he goes. He smiles sweetly at them, and quietly tells them not to bow. I look at him once again, taking in what he said. Most rulers would get angry if servants didn't bow to them, but Gerard treats them with a kindness I've never seen. I look up at him as he continues to pull us along the hallways. I girl with black hair cascading down her shoulders joins us. Her white toga has beautiful silk embellishments all along the shoulder. It's extremely expensive too. I look at her hands and I see that they're a bit worn down, but not scarred or marred anymore than Gerard's. She's probably a servant, because Athens, even the poorest were given nice things. 

"Showing the new guards their new quarters", she asks with a smile. He turns to her with a smirk on his face. 

"Their quarters and my room", he says, sticking his nose up in the air a bit. She laughs a bit at this gesture. 

"Well hurry up because if you take too long you're undressing yourself, and you know how much your mother hates it when your clothes is left in random corners of the room", she laughs, and takes a turn away from us. 

"That's Lindsey", Gerard says, turning around, "she's my main servant, but she's more of a friend than anything". Ray and I nod and he takes a sharp turn, starting up a flight of stairs. Windows covered with translucent silk sheets that are blowing softly in the summer wind. The moon casts shadows on Gerard's face, making his nose sharper and his eyes lighter. I stare at him and then I'm nudged by Ray. He raises his eyebrows at me, jerking his head towards Gerard and then to me. I shrug and mouth 'I'll tell you later'. 

When we reach the top of the spiraling staircase I take a deep breath and try to compose myself. This is much different than my old house. It was nice and humble, but this is amazing. Gold embellishments mark everything and even the flames on the torches seem more elegant than those that grace my house. He walks us down a much shorter hallway where there are two doors and then a pair of double doors. He lets go of our hands and I find myself kind of missing his hand. He open the door and there's two beds there. Both have clean cotton sheets and the room has two closets. I gawk at the room and Ray sits down. All of our things have already been brought here, and I bet if I opened the closet all of our clothes would be in there too. There's a bucket that looks out on part of the cirpty and part of the ocean. I can almost see my house from this many stories up (I know I said three in the first chapter, I'm a filthy liar). I'm extremely tempted to throw myself on the bed, but I discipline myself in front of Gerard.

"Do you like them", he asks with a proud smile. I allow myself to trail over his gorgeous body once again. Damn that sinfully short toga. I've never even done anything -much less with a male- and yet I'm having these thoughts. 

I make a failed attempt to conceal my blush and I nod vigorously. "It's great", I mumble, looking at the floor. Ray agrees with a nod that I see out of the corner of my eye. 

"It's amazing. Thank you your highness", he says. I can't help with how easily he addressed him nicely and properly. Why can't I speak, I'm normally cool and sarcastic, but around him I'm speechless and shy. 

"I'll show you my room now", he says with that award-winning, panty-dropping smile of his. We follow him to the double doors that he opens and leads us into the most beautiful room I've ever seen or heard of, even storybooks aren't this detail-oriented or extravagant. There's a huge window which looks over the ocean in a fuller angle, you can also see the very edge of the city(authors note: I don't know the geography of Greece, so I'm probably getting this all wrong, oh well). The entire ceiling and most of the walls are painted, telling stories of the Gods, or even just paintings of people. I see that looks strikingly like him and another boy holding hands and looking at the sunset. You can practically feel the love and happiness radiating from the drawing. The colors are soft, and I can see the effort out into the painting. I stop walking and look at it. Gerard notices and he follows my eyes to the painting. His smile falters and his eyes flash with something like pain and just a dash of regret. 

"Um", I croak, trying to keep my voice from cracking, "that's a b-beautiful painting". He smiles at me, looking at it. There's a sad fondness in his eyes. 

"Yeah, it was", he whispers, his voice sorrow laced. He turns away quickly forcing a smile back onto his face. 

"Frank", Ray calls, "come look at this". I walk through a small walkway covered by a silky, translucent black sheet lined with gold. I push it aside and it reveals a bathroom, and a damn grand one at that. The floor has smooth stones all over it, matte white tile lining all the walls, except for one that is mirror from floor to ceiling. Different kinds of flowers ordain every other surface, but the most prominent is magnolia. There are so many magnolia's, that the entire room is soaked with the smell. The bathtub itself is glorious, it's enough to fit at least five Gerards comfortably. I gawk at the room and Gerard grins at Ray and I's extreme excitement. 

"Your bathroom is a bit smaller, and you don't have the flowers, but it's pretty much the same thing, you're allowed to get your own water if you wish, but a servant will gladly get it for you if you don't", he announces. His voice is a bit more solemn than before, and I feel bad that I caused him to tone down so much. 

"Wonderful, do we have stay in watch at night, or do we go to sleep", Ray asks. He's so damn good at this, it makes sense that he was chosen as a Royal Guard. 

"No, we haven't been invaded or anything, you can go to sleep. However, if the war continues on this way you may have to start doing night shifts", he says, turning away from us. 

"Understood Your Highness", Ray agrees. I nod, unable to form any words on my tongue. As I turn to leave I force myself to speak. 

"Goodnight, my prince", I mumble. It's sounds strangely like a pet name, the way it rolls of my lips. Like a name with power, but fondness etched into it. His lip curls. 

"Goodnight, Frank", he says quietly, closing the door quietly. 

Ray pulls me into our room quickly and closes the door. 

"Gods damn it, Frank, it's the first day and you had the unfortunate luck of crushing on our assignment", he sighs. I throw myself on the incredibly soft bed, sheets comforting on my aching body. 

"I didn't know he was going to be our assignment", I groan, burying my face in a pillow. "You knew him since before this", he inquires. I sluggishly turn onto my back. 

"No", I grumble. He smiles in a way that kind of reminds me of how a mother looks when she catches her toddler in their first lie. 

"How do you know him then", he asks, beginning to take off his worn leather sandals. "We made eye contact and he started.....flirting...with me", I say, looking down at my own discarded sandals. 

"How", Ray asks, and there's an element of teasing in his voice. I glare at him and bury my face in the pillow again. 

"He was batting his eyelashes, and wiggling, and giggling", I say, trailing off slowly. Ray laughs and I throw my pillow at him. 

"Shut up you asshole", I yell, trying to force the smile off of my face. He laughs, throwing his head hack and grabbing the pillow from the floor. 

"I didn't say anything", he laughs, falling backwards from how hard he's laughing. "You were laughing, and that's enough to warrant punishment", I say, trying to hide my obvious laughter. We both laugh like lunatics, Ray mocking me. 

"He was batting his eyelashes", he mocks, words chopped up with giggles. He bats his eyelashes in a pen overdramatic way, mocking me. I grab my pillow and chase him around, him climbing on the bed and laughing. "And wiggling", he muses, waving his ass in my face. I smack his lower back and he rolls off of the bed. "And giggling", he laughs, making himself giggle and screw his face up. I laugh so hard my gut begins to hurt and there's a loud knock on the door. We both straighten up as it opens and the girl we saw earlier, Lindsey, excerpt this time her hair is pulled up and she looks ready to sleep. She smirks at us both. 

"You excited", she asks. We both nod and try to wipe the smiles off of our faces. "Can you be excited a little quieter, if any other servant comes here you may get chewed out", she says, sounding genuinely concerned. We both nod. "I'll see you both tomorrow, best of luck on your first day, and if you need anything, ask", she quips, smiling nonchalantly. We both nod and she waves goodbye. As soon as the door is closed I turn to Ray. 

"This isn't over", I say, laying some in the bed and pulling the sheets over my head. I face the city as it's shed in moonlight. I can't help but think of Gerard. I'm probably not allowed to like him. I'm probably not supposed to even be thinking about him, he's my assignment, nothing else. Nothing else. Nothing........else. Everything else. 

 

********************************************************************************************************************************

Gerard

When Lindsey comes in the room I already have my toga off. She grabs the toga and walks out of the room without a word. I sit, naked as she unpins the laurel wreaths from my hair. 

"I saw you looking at the new guard", she says as she runs her fingers through my hair, smoothing it down. I blush a bit and smile at her. 

"What new guard", I ask coyly. She hits my arm softly. "You know who I'm talking about, Frank, the cute new guard". 

I lay back in the bed and smile. "He is cute", I say. I let her smooth my hair down and kiss my forehead. 

"Goodnight Gee", she says. I lean into her lips on my forehead. 

"G'night Linds", I whisper. 

She walks out the door and closes it behind her, leaving me alone in the dark room, far too large for one person alone. My mind imminently drifts to Frank. Not becoming king, not the tension that's rising with Sparta, Frank Iero. His red face, his strong arms, the gorgeous ink that swirls across his skin. I bite my lip and turn over. It definitely doesn't help that I start to think about what that ink may taste like, or what he'd feel like under my hands. I turn onto my stomach and grab my slowly hardening cock. I moan an but and move my hand slowly. He'd probably blush if he saw me doing this, hell, he'd probably avert his eyes, shift a bit. I bury my face into my pillow and stifle a moan. I move my other hand to my mouth and suck on my fingers, imagining it's him. He'd moan my name and beg for release and I'd pull off and deny him, making him groan and shift around. I'd then get up and sit on his lap, kissing him and pushing him back against the bed. I rub my thumb deeper into my slit and continue to jerk even harder. I move my hand from my mouth down to my hole. I slowly push my finger into myself and moan. I'd sink down on him, and pin his hands above his head. I'd kiss his neck and bounce up and down, causing him to moan my name and I'd kiss him. I press against my prostate and keen. I rub harder and move faster, feeling myself start to get sweaty. The know it my stomach tightens in a familiar way and I bite my pillow, closing my eyes and keeping them that way until the aftershocks are over. I wipe my hand off on the large expanse of sheets next to me. Man am I pathetic, jerking off to my guard. As pathetic as I am.....I don't exactly regret it. I look out on the city I love as sleep slowly pulls me into its grasp

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that! I'm going to try to update every week, but I can't promise anything. Promise that it'll get more interesting as the story develops!


End file.
